Walking on a Monday Night
by SidhePrincessAislinn
Summary: Heero takes a walk with two of his friends randomly one Monday night to get some cigarettes. The story takes place in college. One-Shot


Okay this is a pointless one-shot about college. Its something that I just had to write, considering I just did this. I really doubt this can be called AU, but just in case some of people might want to call it that. Then again, if the US still exist, then so does New Hampshire and I imagine the University of New Hampshire does to. Oh yeah that is were this wonder story is set.

Title: Walking on a Monday Night

Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)

Summary: Heero takes a walk with two of his friends randomly one Monday night to get some cigarettes. The story takes place in college.

Pairings: none

Its eleven at night, and I'm sitting out here smoking. I realize that something this pathetic is saved for the hard core smokers, but I'm a college student. I have to sit outside my building and smoke. Now that I've covered that, I tell you who I'm out here chain smoking with. Duo is here with me, smoking vanillas, no where near as good as blacks, but there will do. He and I are sitting on a stone bench, listening to Quatre tell us a funny story. Something about his logic class. Wu-Fei is next to him sitting on the rock that they lovingly call Bunny. Of all the fucking names, Bunny. Trowa is standing near us, watching and laughing; occasionally taking a swig of his vodka and diet coke concoction. Oh the joys of being a college freshman. So we are all standing out here smoking and drinking. It's a Monday might I add. We all have early morning classes, and mine is the earliest, 9:40 AM baby. Arg, linguistics is not that important. Quatre suddenly stands up, he sways a bit because he's been drinking and all.

"Man I'm hungry, let's walk to store 24 and get some food."

"Sure man that sound like a good idea!" Duo chimes in.

"Nah I got class in the morning, I'm heading in, Cat don't be to late."

Wu-Fei states as he dusts himself off and leaves. Walking a little crooked back to his hall and room. Trowa nods at us letting us know that he is going back too. We all wave good night and start walking in the direction of store 24. It is kind of a long walk. We being back in the freshmen dorms, while store 24 is in town. A good 20-minute walk. Of course I'm with two drunks and all I want to do is buy some more blacks and chain smoke. I agree because I'm on my last clove and I need more. They start walking and talking loudly about drinking and how much waking up in the morning is going to suck. Duo suddenly gets on the topic of past relationships. Oh fucking wonderful. I know the subject of Relena is going to come up. We broke up really bad in high school. Yelling and screaming at each other in the cafeteria. It was sophomore year in high school. The guys all want to know what happened. I really don't want to talk about find her fucking half of the lax team, boy's and girl's lax team. Of course it didn't help when she found out about me having Duo on the side. Now I'm dating Sylvia, we've been together for about three years now. She is sleeping peacefully in her single room. I have one too, it great for when I need to practice fencing.

We are near Fairchild building, an upperclassman dorm. We are almost there. They dropped the ex conversation after I wouldn't say a fucking thing about Relena the whore. Duo is hungry now, he want to get some pizza at Durham Pizza. I pretty fucking sure that it is closed, but I'll let the alkie find out for himself. We pass by the Bagelary and Quatre is now hungry. One would swear they were stoned, not drunk. I love my friends and all but sometimes I really fucking wondering about them. Its 1200 at night we are all out walking to a convenient store, which isn't really convenient, to get smokes and food. This is just fucking great. I'm cold as hell because I'm still in my fencing cloths from practice. I got class tomorrow and at least one quiz that I know of, and I'm going to buy smokes at twelve in the morning. God I love college. The cool crisp New England air is really beginning to get to me as we near the store, we can actually see it. I practically run in, having finished my black a while ago. Why couldn't we just go to the DUMP and get something to eat instead. I quickly tell the lady at the counter what I want and fish out my ID and my debit card. Quatre and Duo are making a shit load of noise trying to figure out what kind of food they want. I forgive them; they are drunk.

After we have bought everything and are sitting outside. I watch as the two of them stick food down their pants, giggle, and make sexual innuendoes out of everything. It's amusing for a while, but I decide that I need to go back and get some rest before class tomorrow. I tell them "later" and head off to the dorms. All the while that I'm walking back I'm thinking about college. It's the third week here and this is the type of thing I can expect all the time. I actually like it. Monday night going to get smokes at twelve in the morning. That is something to tell your kids about. God I hope Sylvia doesn't want kids. Tonight has been a nice night. I meet some new people, mostly ones that live on the beach. I hung out with my friends. Chained smoked and got more blacks. I have no homework, until tomorrow after linguistics. I know this is time of night when I should be walking in the dark, smoking, and thinking something profound, but all I can think of is how tomorrow I have to help the fencing team on T-Hall lawn and that I should do this more often. College isn't about the big things. It's the little things a person can do without having to worry about everyone freaking out on them. If I want to smoke now, I can. If I want to drink, I can, hopefully without getting caught. I sigh as I open the door to my room. I still have to read for Latin and Linguistics tomorrow. Fuck...

Owari

Blacks/cloves/vanillas- Blacks and Vanillas are actually clove cigarettes, my friends and I just call them blacks, cherries, or vanillas because we are fucking lazy. BTW, chain-smoking cloves is bad, worst than chain smoking regular cigarettes, cloves are like five cigarettes rolled into one. Yeah real healthy for your lungs.

DUMP- Durham Market Place. Not an actually dump. Other than those, everyone should be good on the language.


End file.
